This invention relates to a record cutting stylus assembly, particularly a stylus mount for a diamond stylus.
For cutting information into a recording blank (lacquer foil) for a phonograph record, usually a sapphire stylus glued or embedded into a mount is used which is electromechanically excited with the intermediary of the mount. It is also known to use diamond styli for the same purpose. If, instead of a lacquer foil, copper is used as the material for the record carrier then, for cutting the information, the hardness of a sapphire stylus is no longer sufficient due to the cutting resistance of the copper layer and thus, under such circumstances the use of a diamond stylus is a requirement.
In the known stylus assemblies the sapphire or diamond stylus is positioned in a tubular mount and is glued or soldered thereto. While a worn sapphire stylus is usually replaced by a new one, worn diamond styli are, because of economic reasons, reground or repolished after a predetermined wear. Such a reconditioning of a stylus, however, is a relatively complex process with conventional stylus assemblies.